


I WILL LOVE YOU AGAIN

by Time71091



Category: One Piece
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Slow Romance, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Z Movie AU
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time71091/pseuds/Time71091
Summary: Aokiji đã từng là đồng đội, là bạn thân thiết với Kizaru và Akainu một thời gian dài. Hiện anh đã rời khỏi Hải Quân và vô tình gặp lại đô đốc Kizaru tại hòn đảo End Point thứ 2 trước khi Z phá hủy nó. Họ đã có một cuộc nói chuyện ngắn, Aokiji biết được thông tin Kizaru đã chia tay mối tình lâu năm. Tình cảm chôn vùi sâu trong anh trỗi dậy và anh quyết định đuổi theo chiếc tàu chiến của Kizaru nhằm chớp lấy một cơ hội.
Relationships: Aokiji | Kuzan/Kizaru | Borsalino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. After End Point

"Ngươi xây mồ chôn cho ta sao, Kuzan."

Kizaru ngước mắt nhìn lên tận đỉnh bức tường bằng băng, Zypherl đang thét lên trước mặt anh cùng tràng cười sảng khoái. Phía trên bức tường băng thấp thoáng bóng hình một người đàn ông đeo cặp kính râm tròn, mặc một chiếc áo choàng dài màu rêu. Hắn ta đeo một chiếc balo, mái tóc xoăn xù đặc trưng đi xa vạn dặm Kizaru cũng có thể nhận ra. Ngoài ra thì năng lực đóng băng này chỉ có thể đến từ một người từng là đồng đội của anh, cựu đô đốc Aokiji.

Thì ra cậu cũng ở đây.

Kizaru thoáng cười rồi đưa mắt nhìn theo cho đến khi Aokiji khuất dạng, anh tập trung vào việc đánh hạ người đàn ông từng dẫn dắt nhiều thế hệ hải quân. Những người khác phía sau lưng đô đốc ánh sáng có thể chùn tay và khóc, riêng anh phải làm tốt nhiệm vụ của mình vì anh là cấp trên của họ.

"Tạm biệt, thầy Zypherl ."

Kizaru hạ Z không khoan nhượng, những viên ngọc ánh sáng từ chiêu thức của anh xuyên qua người Z. Phía sau bức tường bằng băng, đám hải tặc Mũ rơm rời khỏi chiến trường cùng tàn dư của hải quân Neo. Trận chiến điên cuồng chỉ kết thúc khi và chỉ khi ông ta gục xuống. Kizaru dẫn đầu các phó đô đốc, sau những phút hồi tưởng đau xót, họ cùng xông vào để kết liễu người từng là thầy của mình. Zypherl đã ra đi và Kizaru cho người của mình rút quân mà không mang theo những gì còn xót lại của Z ra khỏi khu vực đó. Hải quân chỉ thu nhặt lại những khối đá Dyna, bỏ lại sau lưng tất cả những nuối tiếc cùng kính trọng cho một người đàn ông đã thay đổi chính nghĩa theo hướng quá cực đoan. Vả lại Kizaru biết ai đó cùng những học trò khác của Z cũng sẽ quay lại nên anh nhường phần đó cho họ.

Tâm trạng của những sĩ quan cấp cao thật tồi tệ, nước mắt khẽ rơi trên gương mặt những chiến binh gan lì của hải quân. Kizaru nhìn họ rút về trên những chiến hạm, gương buồm quay trở lại New Marineford . Sau khi họ đã rời đi hết thì con tàu với cánh buồm của đô đốc Kizaru mới ra khơi. Nhiệm vụ của một người làm lãnh đạo là dẫn quân đi trước và theo sau cùng khi trở về. Kizaru vẫn nằm lòng những nguyên tắc đó, đôi lúc nó sẽ là cơ hội để anh thong thả đi phía sau cấp dưới của mình.

Tạm biệt nhé.

Kizaru nhìn ngọn núi lửa nơi đảo End Point cuối cùng, vụt bay từ trên một mỏm đá trở lại con tàu. Đêm nay sẽ là một đêm khó ngủ đây. Kizaru nghĩ thầm, anh còn nán lại trên boong tàu ít lâu, ngắm nhìn từ xa hòn đảo trong biển đêm rồi mới trở vào trong. Anh sẽ viết xong báo cáo trong vòng 2 giờ rồi đánh một giấc trước khi trời rạng sáng và tàu sẽ cập vào tổng bộ hải quân. Kizaru rất lười nên chẳng thà anh làm việc ở đây còn hơn phải làm khi trời sáng, lúc đấy sẽ vô cùng áp lực. Nghĩ đến vẻ cau có của Sakazuki là anh lại thấy mình tốt nhất nên làm cho xong rồi tranh thủ nghỉ. Ngồi chong đèn viết được một lúc, âm thanh ồn ã bên ngoài cũng tắt dần. Đám hải binh cũng đã xong công việc của họ, tranh thủ nghỉ ngơi trong các phiên gác. Kizaru ngồi làm việc chứ tai vẫn có thể lắng nghe mọi động tĩnh bên ngoài, anh hài lòng khi thấy mọi thứ trên chiến hạm của mình đâu lại vào đấy. Những dòng chữ trên giấy ngày càng dày đặc, Kizaru đang tập trung vào ngòi bút thì tiếng kêu quen thuộc của den den mushi lại vang lên.

Bè lẹp, bè lẹp, bè lẹp, bè lẹp.

Tiếng kêu hết sức phiền toái nhưng Kizaru không ngay lập tức dập tắt được, anh thường để sên truyền tin lung tung đâu đó trong khu vực mình ngồi nên khi cần anh cũng phải kiếm nó hộc bơ. Vị đô đốc ánh sáng buông bút lông ngỗng, lật tung hết cả mấy cái ngăn bàn để tìm con sên đang kêu. Anh không biết ai giờ này lại gọi, khi vừa thấy con sên nào đang kêu thì Kizaru cũng đứng hình mất vài giây.

"Borsalino đây."

Kizaru nhấc máy, bình tĩnh trả lời không để lộ chút ngạc nhiên nào. Đầu dây bên kia im lặng một lúc, anh thấy thế cũng để yên xem người ta có trả lời không. Kizaru tò mò muốn biết lý do người ta gọi và có vẻ như người kia cũng hơi khó mở lời. Hai bên cứ thế im lặng một lúc cho đến khi chất giọng quen thuộc có chút trầm lắng dịu dàng truyền qua từ con sên.

"Ararara, anh bước ra ngoài nhìn xuống biển xem nào."

"Hì, có chuyện gì vậy chàng trai trẻ?"

Kizaru bật cười, cuối cùng anh cũng đợi được lúc Kuzan cất tiếng. Tuy anh không biết lý do gì cậu ta đột ngột liên lạc nhưng cũng khá may mắn là anh còn giữ den den mushi của cậu ta.

"Cứ bước ra đây xem, tôi đoán anh đang viết báo cáo hả?"

"Ừ, tôi hơi bận."

Kizaru không từ chối nhưng nán lại trong phòng, cựu đô đốc đầu dây bên kia thở đều, anh còn nghe được cả tiếng sóng biển nên cũng thắc mắc cậu ta đang ở đâu.

"Sakazuki đâu có gấp đến mức tàu vừa cập cảng đã bắt anh nộp báo cáo chứ nhỉ?"

"Không bắt nhưng cậu ta khó chịu phiền lắm, mà...cậu đang làm cái gì vậy? Tôi nghe thấy tiếng sóng vỗ cũng nên thơ quá ha ~"

Kizaru vui vẻ đáp, bật ra tiếng cười nhỏ đủ để cho phía bên kia nghe được. Dường như Kuzan còn đưa ống nghe ra ngoài nên anh nghe thấy âm thanh của biển còn lớn hơn nữa kèm tiền gió

" Tôi ở ngay bên dưới chiến hạm của anh, Borsalino, anh bước ra ngoài mà xem."

"Ha ha, cậu đùa đấy à?"

"Đùa làm gì, anh không nghe thấy tiếng động trên mặt biển sao? Tàu sẽ đi ngang qua một hòn đảo mùa xuân, anh có muốn rời khỏi cái boong tàu chán ngắt đó đêm nay không?"

"Cậu vẫn rành hướng đi của hải quân quá nhỉ, nhưng cậu mà lừa tôi thì..."

Kizaru vừa cầm con sên vừa mở cửa phóng ra ngoài, anh di chuyển nhanh như một tia chớp và đã đứng ngay trên thành gỗ của con tàu. Cách nói chuyện dài dòng chậm chạp trái ngược năng lực trái ác quỷ của anh đã phản bội chủ nhân của nó, chưa dứt câu Kizaru đã nhìn xuống vùng nước đen và thấy cái gì đó đang nổi ngay bên mạn tàu.

"Yo! Thấy chưa nè?"

Giọng Kuzan truyền qua con sên có chút khôi hài, cậu ta ngồi trên một con cánh cụt xanh đeo một chiếc balo lớn, chong một ngọn đèn nhỏ giữa biển sáng lập lòe. Bên cạnh con cánh cụt xanh là một vùng nước nhỏ đóng băng và chiếc Ao Chari, xe đạp của Kuzan dựng kế bên.

"Oh, cậu đang làm gì ở đây hả đô đốc Aokiji, à không, cựu đô đốc chứ nhỉ ~?"

"Tôi tới gặp anh, nhảy xuống đây đi."

Kuzan nhìn lên chiến hạm cao ngất, thấy bóng người phát sáng giữa trời đêm đứng vắt vẻo trên thành con tàu. Kizaru ra khỏi phòng mà không mang theo chiếc áo khoác thêu chữ chính nghĩa quen thuộc, chỉ mặc độc áo sơ mi và chiếc quần tây trong bộ suit. Vạt áo cài ẩu bay phần phật như lá cờ trong gió biển, cà vạt cũng đã được cởi bỏ, cả kính râm cũng vậy. Khi không có những thứ đó trên người, đô đốc ánh sáng dáng người dong dỏng cao trông bình dị hơn rất nhiều.

"Chà chà, cậu đang sắp bị truy nã đấy, muốn giao nộp bản thân cho tôi lập công với chính phủ à?"

Kizaru thì thầm vào ống nghe kèm một tiếng cười nhỏ không biểu thị rõ ràng ý định của anh. Đây là những thông tin tuyệt mật mà chỉ cấp cao mới tiếp cận được. Aokiji rời khỏi hải quân và đang có động thái nguyên hiểm nên sắp bị truy nã, tuy nhiên mức giá đưa ra vẫn còn đang trong vòng thảo luận chờ một cuộc họp nên tạm thời chưa phát lệnh toàn thế giới.

"Xuống đây mới bắt được chứ? Mà không phải anh đã có cơ hội đó từ lúc cập đảo end point từ lần trước rồi sao?"

Kuzan vẫn bình tĩnh đối đáp, anh đứng lên thảy chiếc balo cho con cánh cụt để nó bơi bên cạnh còn anh dắt chiếc xe đạp. Kizaru nhìn theo động thái của Kuzan, hiểu ngay ý cậu ta muốn gì nhưng đô đốc ánh sánh cứ đứng yên đó.

"Oh~ cậu đang tính làm gì đấy? Đạp xe đạp trên biển ư?"

"Tôi sẽ chở anh, không có nhiều thời gian đâu anh có muốn xuống không?"

"Chở tôi? Ao Chari của cậu làm gì có chỗ đứng chứ!?"

"Xuống đây nào Borsalino."

Kuzan có vẻ hơi gấp rút khi thời gian cứ trôi qua mà người kia cứ bình thản như thế. Người đoán như thần, câu chuyện của họ bị cắt ngang khi hải binh đổi phiên gác, một nhóm người đã phát hiện ra sự hiện diện của cựu đô đốc bên dưới và họ vẫy tay chào anh. Lính dưới trướng Kizaru không mấy khó chịu như bên Sakazuki, khi còn tại chức Kuzan cũng là tuýp sếp hòa đồng với tập thể nên họ khá là vui mừng khi thấy anh.

"Ngài làm gì ở đây thế, Aokiji?"

Tình thế trở nên khó xử khi Aokiji bị phát hiện đang đi cạnh chiến hạm hải quân.

**[End Drabbles 1.]**


	2. Follow Me

Kizaru thấy mình đùa thế cũng đủ rồi, anh không muốn làm khó Aokiji thêm nữa nên đã chủ động nói người của mình anh sẽ gặp cậu ta một lúc. Thế nhưng khoảng cách giữa họ vẫn khá xa từ độ cao anh đang đứng, cậu ta không nghe được sự phân phó của anh nên Kizaru cứ để đấy xem Kuzan đối phó thế nào với đám hải binh nhận ra mình.

“Aokiji, ngài đi đâu đấy !”

"Các cậu... Suỵt!!!!"

Kuzan đưa ngón tay lên môi ra hiệu im lặng, tốp hải binh chợt im bặt nhìn theo từng cử động của Aokiji chờ đợi xem cựu đô đốc nói gì, thế nhưng vẫn y như hồi còn tại chức, cậu ra lập tức tự biến mình thành trò hề vì cái tính lấc khấc hay quên.

"Tôi định nói gì ấy nhỉ...các cậu có biết tôi định nói gì không?"

"Làm sao chúng tôi biết được ?"

“Arara…vậy thôi đi…tôi cũng quên béng rồi…”

“Không được nói thấy ngài ở đây chứ gì ?”

Đám hải binh lại nháo nhào lên mỗi khi Kuzan tỏ ra ngu ngốc nhưng cũng hiểu ý sếp cũ khi anh ta liên tục đưa ngón tay lên chặn môi. Kizaru đã cúp máy từ lúc nào, anh bật cười khi thấy khung cảnh thân quen đó rồi nhảy từ thành tàu tới chỗ cậu ta. Kuzan nhìn lên theo dõi người kia nhảy xuống, ban đầu vẫn bình thản nhưng sau khi thấy có vẻ như Kizaru không sử dụng năng lực thì cậu ta lộ vẻ hơi bối rối và dang tay ra như sẵn sàng đỡ anh. Chiếc Ao Chari dựng bên cạnh cũng ngã xuống vì Kuzan lùi ra sau nhưng Kizaru đã nhẹ nhàng đáp xuống lớp băng chỗ Kuzan đứng trước mặt cậu ta với một nụ cười nhỏ. Kuzan có thể nhìn rõ gương mặt Kizaru khi anh ta không đeo kính, đuôi mắt cong lên có chút trêu đùa.

"Đón tôi ở đảo mùa xuân, khi cần tôi sẽ gọi. Còn bây giờ làm việc của các cậu đi."

Kizaru nói với người của mình, họ nhận lệnh rồi nhanh chóng quay lại phiên gác. Kuzan đứng cạnh thở ra nhẹ nhõm khi thấy họ tản đi hết rồi nhìn cái vẻ phong phanh của người còn lại. Kizaru nheo mắt cười ý bảo nhanh lên đi, cựu đô đốc không còn cách nào khác phải leo lên xe đạp và ra hiệu cho người kia ngồi lên.

"Ôh, tôi cứ tưởng xe cậu không có yên ngồi cho người đi cùng chứ?"

"Nó vốn không có nhưng lắp vào mấy hồi, dễ ẹc. Mà...Borsalino, anh không lạnh đấy chứ?"

Kuzan bắt đầu đạp xe, trên biển lập tức có một con đường băng ngay bên dưới. Bánh xe lăn tới đâu thì băng hình thành đến đó. Kizaru ngồi phía sau, chỉ mặc độc mỗi chiếc áo sơ mi anh thay ra cho thoải mái lúc viết báo cáo. Thời tiết trên biển không làm khó anh, đích đến cũng là đảo mùa xuân nên anh đã quên mất ngồi cạnh Aokiji thì cũng lạnh, nhất là khi cậu ta đang sử dụng năng lực trái ác quỷ. Kizaru không muốn than nhưng đạp đi được một lúc thì anh cũng bắt đầu thấy lạnh thật, đường đi cũng còn xa, tầm ba mươi phút nữa với tốc độ này. Hơi lạnh từ Kuzan cộng hưởng với gió biển làm anh nhanh chóng thấy rét như ngồi kế tảng băng.

"Không sao, đi nhanh là được."

Kuzan không tin lời Kizaru, anh dừng hẳn xe lại quay đầu nhìn bộ dạng hơi rúm ró vì lạnh của đô đốc ánh sáng rồi lôi trong balo ra một cái áo khác và đưa nó cho người kia.

"Mặc vào đi, tôi không muốn trả anh về mà anh bị bệnh, Sakazuki sẽ lại đặt câu hỏi."

Kizaru không phản đối, anh mặc chiếc áo vào, tay có hơi ngắn một chút vì Kuzan thấp hơn anh nhưng độ rộng thì vừa vặn. Chiếc áo đơn giản vải dày, có mùi thơm nhẹ, đây là lần đầu tiên Kizaru ngồi phía sau Kuzan và ở gần cậu ta đến mức này. Kuzan trông hơi luộm thuộm chứ quần áo cũng kĩ quá nhỉ? Anh nghĩ thầm khi ngửi được hương thơm do giặt ủi từ chiếc áo mình đang mặc. Chiếc xe đạp kêu lạch cạch đi trên biển đêm với ngọn đèn phía trước dẫn đường, Kizaru không nhìn thấy rõ những gì xung quanh từ phía sau lưng Kuzan. Nó làm anh hơi bồn chồn vì mọi thứ quá yên ắng, thi thoảng chỉ có tiếng động từ cái chuông trên Ao Chari.

Reng reng.

Cậu ta bóp chuông cứ như đang đi trên đường bộ. Tính cách Kuzan cũng thật kì lạ, trước giờ anh cũng biết cậu ta di chuyển trên biển bằng xe đạp nhưng thực tế thì đây là trải nghiệm mới mẻ đối với Kizaru.

"Cậu bị ám ảnh Sakazuki à? Cậu nhắc tới cậu ta mấy lần rồi đấy."

Kizaru quyết định bắt chuyện vì chặng đường cũng còn xa quá, cho dù Kuzan đi khá nhanh nhưng cũng còn lâu và im lặng như vậy thật khó chịu.

"Anh ta là thủy sư đô đốc, là cấp trên của anh, tôi không nhắc thì nhắc ai bây giờ?"

"Tôi cứ tưởng hai người ghét nhau lắm sau sự việc kia nhưng xem ra không phải vậy, Sakazuki luôn nghĩ tới cậu từ khi cậu rời khỏi hải quân."

"Hmm, tôi nhắc anh ta có phải vì thích đâu?"

"Ha ha, Sakazuki cũng nói y hệt như vậy.

Kuzan càu nhàu trong miệng gì đó anh không nghe rõ rồi cậu ta nhấn chuông ầm ĩ khi có một đàn cá heo bơi xung quanh như xin đường.

"Anh chán rồi đúng không? Đừng nói về anh ta nữa, nói về bản thân mình đi."

"Hì hì, nói gì bây giờ? Nói ra chuyện tôi đang cảm thấy như bị bắt cóc giữa biển ấy à? Phải không hả cựu đô đốc Aokiji?~"

Kizaru dài giọng trêu, dù không thấy mặt nhau nhưng Kuzan vẫn có thể tưởng tượng ra đôi mắt nheo nheo híp lại trên gương mặt người đồng đội cũ.

"Hmm...cũng giống thế thật nhỉ? Ở đây tôi chỉ cần xô anh xuống biển rồi báo cáo là anh đã chết. Anh làm gì có chỗ để đứng nên giao chiến bất lợi vô cùng."

"Ha ha ha, cậu nghiêm túc ghê chứ?"

"Anh chết rồi thì cũng không cần trả về nữa, tôi mang anh theo tôi luôn."

"Dễ sợ chưa? Cậu âm mưu giết tôi để triệt hạ bớt sức mạnh của hải quân đó hả. Oi, cậu đang dọa tôi đấy ~ tôi sợ đó nha~"

Kizaru không nhịn được cười, Kuzan cũng có thể nghe tiếng cười giòn ở phía sau lưng. Anh mỉm cười nhẹ khi nghe âm thanh chậm rãi dễ chịu mỗi khi Kizaru nói cười, nhất là khi trò chuyện, cảm giác như cánh chim hải âu chao nghiêng giữa trời.

"Ngoài giết chết ra đâu còn cách nào khác để anh theo tôi đúng không? Anh đã chọn ở lại cạnh Sakazuki."

"Ừ, tôi chọn ở lại cạnh Sakazuki nhưng đó là vì cậu ta ở tổng bộ hải quân, đừng nói như thể tôi sẽ dính lấy cậu ta cả đời thế Kuzan. Nghe như cậu đang ghen tị ấy, mà...cậu lại nhắc cậu ta nữa rồi."

Kizaru bất ngờ vòng tay ra phía trước ôm lấy người đạp xe khi Kuzan cua qua một hòn đảo nhỏ khiến chiếc xe chông chênh mất thăng bằng. Tuy không phải lần đầu chạm vào người Kuzan nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên Kizaru phải ôm theo cách đó. Trước đây họ chỉ quàng vai, bá cổ như những người bạn thân chứ không hề có bất cứ tiếp xúc thân mật nào hơn mức đó. Cơ thể Kuzan lạnh buốt khi trực tiếp chạm vào khiến anh rùng mình, thế nhưng Kizaru không vội buông ra khi cảm nhận được nhịp thở khác thường ở người phía trước. Có điều gì đó trong Kizaru thôi thúc anh giữ nguyên vị trí vì Kuzan theo cách nào đó mà nói trông rất cô đơn khi lang thang khắp nơi chỉ với chiếc xe đạp.

"Anh không lạnh sao?"

Cựu đô đốc đột nhiên hỏi anh, chất giọng cậu ta trầm khàn chỉ vừa đủ anh nghe, bởi vì anh đang áp sát sau lưng Kuzan.

"Lạnh chứ, cơ thể cậu rét buốt."

Cả hai rơi vào trầm mặc, chỉ còn tiếng xe đạp quay đều. Kizaru không nói gì, anh cũng thầm đoán lý do Kuzan tới đón mình đi nhưng anh chờ đợi người kia nói ra lý do. Kuzan vốn không phải người dễ làm thân, cậu ta trông có vẻ vô hại nhưng lại có nhiều tiêu chuẩn thân thiết rất truyền thống. Kizaru đã ở bên cậu ta đủ lâu để hiểu điều đó, anh muốn xem Kuzan muốn gì ở mình, phải thật rõ ràng vào. Thích nghi cái lạnh lại khiến Kizaru buồn ngủ, anh ngáp dài, vô ý tựa vào lưng cậu ta. Đợi mãi Kuzan chẳng nói gì, cơn buồn ngủ kéo tới khi anh cài kín áo khoác và sự ấm áp dâng lên cân bằng với khí lạnh xâm lấn, Kizaru nghĩ mình đã ngủ gật. Anh chỉ giật mình khi cảm thấy bàn tay ai đó nắm lấy tay mình ở đàng trước. Lớp vải hơi sần của chiếc găng chạm vào lòng bàn tay anh, dường như Kuzan không biết anh đã tỉnh nên cứ giữ lấy tay anh và lái xe bằng một tay. Một bàn tay Kizaru đã buông rơi xuống đùi người kia và Kuzan bắt lấy bàn tay đó, đan những ngón tay họ vào nhau một cách kín đáo.

Cậu cũng dịu dàng quá nhỉ chàng trai trẻ?

Kizaru chợt nghĩ rồi nhận ra Kuzan cũng chẳng còn trẻ đến mức ấy, cậu ta đã gần 50. Từ lần đầu tiên gặp gỡ khi Kuzan mới gia nhập hải quân Kizaru đã gọi cậu ta là “chàng trai trẻ”, dần dà nó thành thói quen khó bỏ của anh. Trong mắt Kizaru lúc nào cậu ta cũng nhỏ hơn như một cậu em trai vì Kuzan thua anh gần chục tuổi. Kizaru thấy thích thú, anh để yên cả hai tay ôm quanh bụng Kuzan để yên xem cậu ta làm gì. Cựu đô đốc Aokiji đã nắm lấy tay anh suốt chặng đường còn lại, khi đã đến nơi Kuzan mới cất lời đánh thức anh dậy.

**[End Drabbles 02.]**


	3. LOVE

Chiếc xe đạp dừng hẳn khi cập vào một hòn đảo mùa xuân, cũng đã khá khuya nhưng thành phố trên đảo vẫn tràn ngập ánh sáng từ những con phố với nhiều hoạt động vui chơi. Khí trời mát mẻ, khi Borsalino đặt chân lên đảo và rời khỏi Kuzan, anh lập tức thấy ấm hẳn lên. Bàn tay anh hơi tê dù Kuzan đã nắm tay anh qua lớp găng dày, để tránh bị Kuzan phát giác mình đã thức suốt chặng đường đó, anh chỉ dám lặng lẽ thổi tay. Kuzan dựng chiếc xe đạp ở một gốc cây rồi giao nó cho con pet Camel của mình canh, còn cậu ta dắt anh vào thành phố.

"Anh có muốn vào quán không hay bên ngoài ?"

Kuzan hỏi Kizaru khi họ đứng trước một quán rượu. Borsalino có chút mệt, anh không muốn ở nơi quá ồn ào, thính giác của anh sẽ bị kích thích cực độ. Borsalino đưa đôi mắt mệt mỏi nhìn xung quanh rồi nhẹ giọng nói với người đàn ông bên cạnh anh muốn ngồi ngoài trời. Kuzan gật đầu đồng tình rồi bước vào quán mua vài chai bia rồi cả hai cùng tìm một nơi vắng vẻ để nói chuyện. Kizaru không phải muốn giấu diếm gì cuộc gặp này nhưng anh đã thấm mệt, cái lạnh trong suốt chặng đường khoảng nửa tiếng trên biển thấm vào cơ thể anh. Vốn là một người con biển Bắc nhưng từ nhỏ đến lớn anh vẫn không thể quen với nhiệt độ lạnh rét buốt, và anh ghét cái lạnh vì hồi bé nhà anh rất nghèo không đủ củi để sưởi.

"Anh không sao chứ ?"

Kuzan bất chợt hỏi sau khi cậu ta tìm đc một chỗ ngồi tạm ổn trên một ngọn đồi trong thành phố. Cậu ta đưa tay chỉnh áo lại cho Kizaru, để ý rằng anh vẫn còn thấy lạnh dù thời tiết đảo rất dễ chịu. Cậu ta sờ vào tay anh rồi lôi trong cái túi nhỏ đeo sau lưng một cái khăn choàng, bọc tay anh lại rồi mở nắp chai bia mời anh.

"Tôi xin lỗi vì để anh bị lạnh như thế."

Kuzan nói bằng giọng quan tâm hối lỗi, cậu ta ngồi cạnh bên anh nhưng bây giờ không còn không khí lạnh thoát ra từ cơ thể đó. Kizaru cầm lấy chai bia, anh cuộn tay trong cái khăn choàng màu nâu caramel bật cười nhẹ nhàng.

"Là lỗi của tôi ra khỏi phòng mà ăn mặc phong phanh thế này chứ không phải lỗi của cậu đâu."

"Chút nữa tôi sẽ lấy thêm áo ấm cho anh, cũng là tôi chủ quan quá."

Kuzan hớp một hớp bia rồi liếc nhìn anh với vẻ ân cần. Kizaru không nói gì, anh cũng uống một ngụm bia rồi nhìn lên trên, quan sát những ngôi sao nằm rải rác trên bầu trời. Ngồi được một lúc Kuzan lại hỏi anh những chuyện linh tinh ở tổng bộ. Trước đó họ đã nói chuyện một lúc trước khi anh dẫn quân tấn công thầy Z, bây giờ Kuzan lại vòng vo chuyện đó như cố tìm một lý do để được nói chuyện với anh. Kizaru kiên nhẫn trả lời, dẫu sao anh cũng đang rảnh rang và không ai làm phiền cả. Kuzan hỏi chuyện chán chê rồi cậu ta bật nắp chai bia thứ hai, đưa mắt nhìn xa xăm về một nơi nào đó trong bóng tối phía xa xa. Họ ngồi cạnh nhau giống như khi cậu ta còn làm việc cho hải quân, lúc trước thỉnh thoảng họ cũng gặp gỡ ăn nhậu mỗi khi Kizaru thấy không vui. Tuy nhiên tất cả những lần đó đều do anh chủ động mời Kuzan như mời một người bạn, người đồng đội, chỉ duy nhất lần này Kuzan đã mời anh đi riêng.

"Hai người chia tay lâu chưa ?"

Im lặng một lúc khá lâu, Kuzan lên tiếng hỏi, cậu ta tháo cặp kính râm tròn ra mắc vào ngực áo.

"Từ sau khi cậu đi."

Kizaru mỉm cười đáp lại, trong lòng anh nhói đau khi nhắc tới người từng là bạn đời của mình.Sakazuki là người đã nói lời chia tay, trong một lần họ cãi vã, cậu ta đã đột ngột đề nghị chia tay rồi bỏ đi. Borsalino không còn cách nào khác ngoài đồng ý, sống với cậu ta gần ấy năm, Kizaru hiểu đô đốc Akainu không bao giờ nói đùa những việc như vậy.

"Vậy...hiện tại anh sống thế nào ?"

"Sakazuki đã dọn khỏi nhà, cậu ta để lại căn nhà cho tôi và mua một căn nhà khác. Cậu ta dường như cũng đã có người tình mới."

Kuzan tỏ ra ngạc nhiên tột độ, cậu ta nhìn sang anh như ra hiệu anh có thể nói tiếp.

"Chúng tôi chia tay êm đẹp nên cũng không có thù ghét gì nhau, vẫn còn có thể là bạn thân như trước lúc chúng tôi yêu nhau."

Kizaru kể lại một cách vô cùng bình thản nhưng anh đã cố không nhìn vào mắt Kuzan. Anh cúi xuống nhìn chai bia ôm trong lòng hai bàn tay đang được ủ ấm bằng chiếc khăn, đôi môi khẽ cong lên mỉm cười một cách chua chát. Nói rằng anh đã quên Sakazuki đến mức không cảm thấy gì khi biết cậu ta có người mới thì là nói dối. Borsalino vẫn đau lòng, có phần ganh tị nhưng anh không còn trẻ con nữa, từ vị trí của mình anh không cho phép bản thân mềm yếu. Chỉ duy nhất ở đây, nơi không có người, bên cạnh người đồng đội lâu năm anh mới thả lỏng một chút. Kuzan lặng lẽ nhìn anh chờ đợi anh nói hết, khi Borsalino không còn nói gì thêm, cậu ta ôm chầm lấy anh bằng cả hai tay. Kizaru sửng sốt trước hành động bất ngờ này của Kuzan, anh ngồi yên bất động trong vòng tay cậu ta.

"Borsalino, nếu anh không thể làm bạn với Sakazuki thì xin anh đừng cố. Nếu anh đau lòng hãy để nước mắt rơi, tôi xin lỗi vì không thể giúp gì cho anh, đừng kìm chế nữa vì tôi hiểu yêu một người ngần ấy năm sâu sắc như thế nào."

Borsalino không vội nói gì, anh kiên nhẫn chờ đợi và lắng nghe như cách họ thường giao tiếp với nhau. Kuzan ôm anh chặt hơn, nói xin lỗi vì cậu ta không thể giúp gì cho anh. Borsalino không hiểu vì sao cậu ta làm vậy nhưng anh cũng đang quá xúc động để có thể nói gì thêm. Kizaru bất chợt níu tay vào ngực áo người kia, anh thả lỏng cơ thể và cảm nhận được hơi ấm từ cơ thể Kuzan. Borsalino cho phép bản thân mình đc an ủi, anh nhắm mắt lại tựa vào người đồng đội cũ nhỏ tuổi hơn.

"Borsalino...tôi có thể nói với anh một chuyện được không ?"

Kuzan chợt hỏi anh sau một lúc họ ngồi như thế và anh ở trong vòng tay cậu ta. Giọng Kuzan trầm ấm rành mạch nhưng lại hơi run nhẹ vì xúc động. Điều mà cậu ta sắp nói với anh dường như đã phải chuẩn bị từ rất lâu. Kizaru tò mò ngẩng mặt lên nhìn cậu ta, lần đầu tiên anh bắt gặp ánh mắt dữ dội như vậy từ cựu đô đốc. Kuzan nhìn thẳng vào anh không trốn tránh, đôi mắt nồng nàn xoáy thẳng vào anh. Chưa cần nghe lời cậu ta sắp nói Borsalino cũng có linh tính lờ mờ đoán được ý cậu ta. Kizaru giật mình, anh không biết nên phản ứng thế nào thì cậu ta đã nói ra luôn.

"Tôi yêu anh, Borsalino. Tôi yêu anh, đã gần 30 năm."

Borsalino sốc đến mức thảng thốt, anh trợn mắt nhìn cậu ta. Kuzan vẫn còn đang ôm anh và cậu ta không có ý định buông ra.

"Tôi không ép anh phải trả lời không hay có, tôi chỉ muốn nói cho anh biết...nói ra cảm xúc của tôi..."

Kuzan sụp mắt tuyệt vọng nhìn Borsalino vẫn đang nhìn cậu ta sững sờ. Vẻ mặt của anh bàng hoàng đến nỗi nó khiến Kuzan đau lòng đến mức không che giấu được sự buồn bã. Borsalino chợt nhớ ra Kuzan rất ít khi nói chuyện với anh mà giao tiếp bằng mắt, thậm chí cậu ta không bao giờ nhìn thẳng vào mặt anh. Dường như cậu ta đã cố che giấu điều gì đó và hôm nay rõ ràng rồi, trong đầu Kizaru chạy một loạt suy nghĩ, anh á khẩu không thể nói thành lời.

"Borsalino...tôi thề đấy tôi không hề có ý định ép anh. Tôi chỉ muốn bày tỏ tình cảm đã đeo đẳng tôi mấy chục năm. Anh là mối tình đầu của tôi và tôi không thể quên được nó."

Kuzan buông anh ra, cậu ta chỉ còn giữ tay trên hai vai anh, vội vã phân bua.

"Vì anh là người tình của Sakazuki, tôi không thể làm khác. Tôi xin lỗi vì đã khiến anh sốc như vậy. Tôi không tỏ tình với anh, tôi chỉ..."

Kuzan mất bình tĩnh theo, chưa bao giờ Kizaru thấy cậu ta như thế kể từ lúc Kuzan trở thành một sĩ quan hải quân. Ngay cả khi còn là lính mới, cái thời mà anh phải kèm cặp dạy chữ cho cậu ta Kuzan cũng chưa hề bộc lộ sự bất lực như thế. Kuzan nắm mười ngón tay vào hai bên bắp tay anh, mong chờ Kizaru sẽ nói gì đó, liên mồm giải thích cậu ta không nói ra để cầu hôn anh hay gì cả xin anh đừng như thế.

"Được rồi ! Vậy ra là cậu không muốn hẹn hò với tôi đúng không ?"

Borsalino đột ngột lên tiếng dẹp loạn cái mớ lộn xộn của cậu ta. Giọng anh dứt khoát, thanh âm như một bản nhạc hay rót vào tai người kia. Kizaru không nói chuyện kiểu cợt nhả bình thường, anh thật sự nghiêm túc, giọng nói ngọt ngào của anh như được tăng thêm phần quyến rũ. Kuzan im bặt nhìn người đối diện, bốn mắt chạm nhau và Borsalino quan sát cậu ta. Kizaru có thể nghe âm thanh nuốt ực nước bọt đi ngang qua yết hầu Kuzan rồi cậu ta lắc đầu lúng túng.

"Không phải như vậy...tất nhiên là tôi muốn hẹn hò với anh, tôi đã luôn muốn điều đó từ khi tôi 19 tuổi." - Kuzan lại nhìn anh đầy tiếc nuối. - "Tôi biết anh yêu Sakazuki nhiều như thế nào, tôi đã không dám nói ra điều đó. Nó như một thứ cấm kị mà tôi sẽ im lặng mang theo suốt đời."

"Tôi chỉ muốn biết bây giờ cậu có còn muốn hẹn hò với tôi không thôi."

Kuzan nhìn anh sửng sốt nhưng Borsalino biết mình đang nói gì. Anh không nỡ từ chối cậu ta, vả lại anh cũng đang rất cô đơn. Kizaru nghĩ rằng anh nên cho cậu ta một cơ hội, cho dù anh không yêu cậu ta anh cũng không nỡ làm tổn thương Kuzan thêm nữa. 

Kuzan nở một nụ cười toe toét như một đứa trẻ con, lúng túng đảo mắt nhìn anh và khi Borsalino gật đầu, cậu ta ôm anh một lần nữa. Kizaru thấy Kuzan hơi vội vàng khi cậu ta đặt lên môi anh một nụ hôn, mới lần đầu mà đã liếm môi anh xin vào trong. Thế nhưng Borsalino cũng thả lỏng bản thân, anh hé môi, nhắm mắt và để Kuzan hôn anh lần đầu tiên. Bàn tay cựu đô đốc đặt trên má anh, Kuzan giữ lấy đầu anh hôn say đắm, lưỡi cậu ta tham lam khám phá khắp bên trong và không hề có ý định dừng lại. Kizaru chưa bao giờ hôn ai lần đầu tiên mãnh liệt hơn như thế kể cả với Sakazuki, cho dù đã yêu nhau rồi mới hôn thì lần đầu tiên cũng phải có phần nhẹ nhàng hơn. Giây phút đó anh hiểu những gì Kuzan bày tỏ với anh không phải là nói bừa, cậu yêu tôi nhiều vậy sao chàng trai trẻ ? Mặc dù anh không hoàn toàn thưởng thức sự đê mê của một cặp đôi nhưng lại choáng ngợp khi nhận được lời tỏ tình giấu kín suốt mấy chục năm, Borsalino còn có thể làm gì ? 30 năm quả thực quá dài, Kuzan nói đúng, cậu ta hiểu yêu một người lâu như vậy có cảm giác gì. Kuzan không chỉ yêu anh, cậu ta khao khát anh, Borsalino cảm nhận được như thế mỗi khi bàn tay Kuzan lướt trên cơ thể anh giữa những cái hôn, bên ngoài lớp áo sơmi anh đang mặc.

"Tôi xin lỗi..."

Kuzan nói giữa tiếng thở gấp khi thấy gò má Kizaru ửng đỏ và anh cũng thở mệt nhọc vì thiếu khí. Tuy nhiên khi anh nói không sao, cậu ta lại vui vẻ hôn vào má anh rồi kéo anh lại tranh thủ ôm. Borsalino không muốn nói chứ Kuzan thật sự biết tranh thủ thời cơ. Tuy là họ đều đã trưởng thành và cách yêu không còn giống thời vụng dại nhưng thế này cũng là biết tận dụng rồi. Kizaru chợt nghĩ vui như thế, anh nghĩ anh đã có hứng thú muốn cho cậu ta cơ hội thể hiện tình cảm dành cho anh.

Họ nằm trên bãi cỏ, Kuzan ôm hôn anh và nói chuyện được thêm một lúc thì đô đốc Kizaru nhận được cuộc gọi từ den den mushi đem theo trong túi quần. Chiến hạm hải quân do anh dẫn dắt sẽ đi ngang qua đảo này ít phút nữa, cấp dưới của Kizaru hỏi anh có muốn về tàu hay không ?

"Gọi tôi khi tới đảo."

Borsalino cúp máy, anh ngồi dậy cài lại nút áo sơmi, khép lại vạt áo khoác lạnh trước ánh nhìn đầy tiếc nuối của Kuzan. Cậu ta không che giấu sự thèm thuồng muốn nhìn thêm chút nữa, ánh mắt hau háu nhìn vào ngực áo anh.

"Cậu đó, biểu hiện như một tên dâm tặc !"

Kizaru đùa khi thấy mặt khác của Kuzan bên ngoài công việc và mấy bữa nhậu nhẹt. Kuzan nghe thế bày ra chút ngại ngùng gãi đầu gãi tai khiến Borsalino phải bật cười vì trông cậu ta y hệt mấy cậu trai tân. Lúc họ đứng lên đi ra phía bờ biển, Kizaru buột miệng nói thêm.

"Thật đấy, ông già như tôi có gì mà cậu tấn công tới tấp. Cậu không ngại quen một lão già à ?"

Borsalino trêu nửa đùa nửa thật khi Kuzan nắm tay anh không muốn để anh rời đi. Khi tàu đã tới từ đàng xa, Kuzan kéo tay anh, Borsalino ngoảnh lại nhìn cậu ta.

"Tôi đã từng thấy anh khi anh còn trẻ nhưng tôi không yêu anh vì khuôn mặt hay tuổi tác của anh."

Kuzan trầm giọng nói chắc nịch khiến Borsalino cũng có chút rung động. Lúc đấy tàu tiến gần sát bờ biển, đèn trên chiến hạm rọi xuống bên dưới bãi biển. Kuzan buông tay Kizaru ra để tiễn anh đi đồng thời vẫy tay với những người trên tàu.

"Chiếc áo này tôi không trả đâu nha." - Borsalino mỉm cười tinh nghịch nói với Kuzan. - "Tôi không bao giờ trả lại đồ cho bạn trai của mình."

Kizaru nói lời cuối rồi đi về phía con tàu. Mãi khi Borsalino đi rồi Kuzan đứng cạnh chiếc xe đạp anh mới hoàn hồn. Kuzan mỉm cười hạnh phúc vì Borsalino đã đồng ý chấp nhận anh.

**[END.]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cũng khá lâu rồi tôi mới có thể hoàn tất các fic này, thật là có lỗi với cặp đôi quá. Đêm qua nghĩ thế nào đó lại có thể viết cho xong, cuối cùng thì Kuzan cũng nói ra được điều đó với người mà anh yêu rồi !

**Author's Note:**

> Tôi viết fic dạng nhiều drabbles tập hợp để tránh gây nản lòng bản thân.


End file.
